regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Rollplay Solum Episode 23
Recap Recommended Reading The Recommended Reading for this week can be found here Armor Delivery The party are in the inn in Dawrah when Ron arrives in town on horseback. Tariq hugs Ron, happy to see him. Ron overcharges Tariq for the delivery, it should be 60 gold, but ends up paying Ron 120 gold. Tariq goes to his inn room and gets changed. Zanzil & Victarian talk with Ron in the common room about Spades's death and about the former Army of Voraci agent Léa joining the party. Ron decides it is now a good time to leave. Zanzil offers to polymorph Ron into a dragon, to which Ron heartfully laughs at saying he would miss Zanzil and the group. Ron then leaves on his horse. Lea buys a pet weasel and names them Meepo I. The party gather up their things, gather up Karla & Margaret and head out of town towards Lake Taeja. Papers, Please Four days later the party arrive in Zigston in the late afternoon. They party are stopped by guards outside the city on the road, 3 guards of Miklagard, 3 Army of Voraci guards. They a are questions, but once the guard reads the Voraci Writ of Passage, the party is allowed to pass by. Léa casts Clairaudience and overhears the guards talking about Lady Felicity and narrowly surviving with their lives. Léa suggests killing the guards and burning down the town to cover their tracks, Victarian shuts down the idea immediately. The party head into the inn. They hear war has broken out between Aros and the rest of the Miklagard Kingdom. Aros is rebelling against the Voraci Rule. The party feel responsible since they killed Prince Zeldir. The party leave town the next day. Halden At the end of 2 days travelling, the party arrive in the city of Halden. The has a strong military presence, and the building inside the City Walls are build up to be multiple stories, most buildings being 4 stories high. The city seems to be under martial law, and there seems to be zero crime on the streets. The party decide to keep a low profile, and stay in an inn room and not draw any attention to themselves. Zanzil & Léa exchange spells overnight, Zanzil fails to learn Lightning Bolt. The next day Léa disguises herself as a man. Then the party leave the city and head south-west down the road. The Big Bridge At the end of the two days of traveling the party arrive at Greenwater Keep, at one end of a massive half a mile long stone bridge, 20 feet wide, with Fort Sargard on the other end of the bridge. Both Forts look very old, but with clear repairs done to maintain them. The bridge used to be the front line in the historical war between Haldren and Miklagard. Tariq, as a trained Stonemason, is impressed with the craftsmanship and age of the bridge & forts. The stonework is on par with Dwarven Stonework, but was clearly Human made. Oldest of the stones on the bridge look thousands of years old, built in a past age, maybe even the Age of Heroes. Zanzil is impressed with the engineering and how solid and lack of weaknesses it has. Battle in Ishollin 5 days later the party arrive in the village of Ishollin (pop 600) in the light rain. The town looks abandoned in the rain. The party go into the inn and get rooms and for the night. The next morning the rain appears to have stopped. Outside they see 8 horse riders arrive in the village and head to the Sheriff's Office. Léa casts clairaudience and hears the conversation. One of the riders has gone inside the Office and are looking for the party. The older curmudgeonly sheriff isn't very helpful. After the rider threatens him, the sheriff says no one in this town takes kindly to Voraci types. There is a noise and the rider slams the Sheriff's Office door shut. The party gather and pack up, get ready to leave. Zanzil is ready to cast invisibility on the party. Victarian pays the innkeeper 400 silver for his silence, but as he is talking with the innkeeper, one of the Voraci riders comes into the inn, saying he is looking for a party of 6, describing Victarian, Tariq, Ron, Karla, & Margaret. The innkeeper says he hasn't heard had any vistors like that. The voraci rider leaves the inn. Victarian goes back to the innkeeper, paying him 60 silver to bring their horses outside of town. The innkeeper asks the party to wait half an hour upstairs in their rooms for him to do it. Victarian returns to the party, and says they are leaving now, not in half an hour. Zanzil makes the party invisible, and the leave the inn out the backdoor, giving the innkeeper a farewell. The party make it to the rendezvous spot and wait. 20 minutes later the party see the innkeeper running in their direction without horses, in a panic. His tells the invisible party that his daughter went to inform the Voraci Riders of what was going on. Victarian thanks the innkeeper, who then flees for his life. The party decide on a plan. Victarian will lure the riders outside of town, then Zanzil will destroy them with a magic spell. Victarian leaves the group and is no longer invisible. Victarian returns to the village and sees one of the Voraci Riders, and throws a spear at his horse. The Voraci Rider blows his horn to summon the other riders. Victarian starts luring 3 of them away to the ambush spot. Zanzil uses the the Reaper's Horn on the 3 riders who get into range first, stunning them. Tariq & Victarian executes the 3 stunned Voraci Riders. The 5 other Voraci Riders get on their horses and charge at Tariq and Victarian. Zanzil casts Sleep on the 5 riders, who all fall asleep and fall off the charging horses. Tariq & Victarian execute the sleeping Riders. The party look the dead Voraci Riders. They take a letter off the leader and collect some treasure and coins & provisions. Tariq suggest they sell the half-plate armor for profit, and Victarian agrees. They take one of the Voraci warhorses and use it as a pack mule for the armors. The party then take the bodies with the rest of the warhorses to a nearby lake and dump the bodies in it, weighting them down. Zanzil reads the letter. It is from a Commander Thorne in Tarnwood. The letter describes the party and Ron, and explain they are to be slain, including the child, and the general area the party were last seen. Ambush in Mjorneer by Steve Noble ]] The party keep moving and get to the walled town of Mjorneer before the end of the day. The party get the Pestering Donkey inn. Zanzil goes buy some pearls for his identify spell. The party are in the common room of the Pestering Donkey inn when they hear a scream coming upstairs from Karla. The party rush to investigate, to find Karla being murdered by Lady Felicity, Léa's former boss, and one of the Great Four Voraci Generals. Victarian rushes in to attack while Léa casts enlarge on him. Lady Felicity dodges the spear and pulls out her magical rusty short-sword and fights with it and her Dagger of Bone. The Dagger misses, but the sword hits Victarian. She dodges Tariq's sword, and then vanishes into thin air. Léa checks on Karla and finds her fully dead, the goes to pick up Baby Margaret and Lady Felicity reappears and attacks Tariq, but the dagger of bone again misses. Zanzil throws a magic missile at the General. The General then vanishes again. The party search for Lady Felicity, she ends up hiding under the bed, but by the time they find her, she has cast a teleport spell. Zanzil clears out the Inn by shouting out "Fire". The Innkeeper and Bouncer come upstairs to investigate. The Innkeeper accuses the party of murder, and orders the bouncer, Phillip, to keep the party here. The innkeeper leaves to get the town guard. Tariq then murders the bouncer. The party flee on horseback out of the town. After a few miles, the party stop and discuss what they will do now with baby Margaret. Experience No Experience given this week. Battle Stats :*The damage required to execute the held Voraci Riders was not rolled. Category:Rollplay Solum Episodes